Rompiendo la oscuridad
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad llega al corazón, habrá una manera  de romperla.  Ban lograra sacarlo de la oscuridad a la persona que mas lo necesita.  No apto para los seguidores de Ginji Amano.


**Rompiendo la oscuridad.**

Clasificación: LC-17

Generó: Dramático, Romántico.

Advertencias: AU, Violación, Mpreg.

Los personajes Get Backers le pertenecen a Yuya Aoki y a Rando Ayamine, solamente los tomes para crear mi historia.

Capitulo 1—Donde Comienza La Oscuridad.

—maldición, ese estúpido de Ginji no ha llegado por dos semanas y nuestros clientes se fueron con dudas y todo por su estúpida culpa y la del hilandero—se quejaba el pelinegro de los Get Backers en el café del Paul.

—No, le eches la culpa a otros por tu incompetencia—le hablo el amo de las bestias mientras tomaba su café.

—Lo que me falta escuchar a un mono, "que" no le entiendo nada—ironizo el dueño del jagan.

—Estúpida serpiente tarada, si tanto tiempo tienes para quejarte mejor verlos a buscar—le grito el moreno.

—vaya es un milagro le entendí a un mono, pero será mejor dejar a la bestia alimentarse me voy por el encargo, Paul si llega Ginji o Kazuki diles que me adelante y gracias por nada—le hablo al dueño de la tienda mientras dejaba algunos billetes.

—Vaya, desde cuanto paga este sus cuentas—le pregunto Shido al responsable del lugar.

—Desde que Ginji desaparece de vez en cuanto—le contesto la chica que trabajaba ahí—ahora que lo pienso, el señor Kazuki tampoco viene al café ni a decir un hola.

—Ya veo, me retiro y gracias—también el moreno salió a pagar su cuenta para llamar a su compañero—tenemos que encontrar a esos dos, ya me canse de fingir ser su compañero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Algunas horas después .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vaya este trabajo estaba regalado, pensé que sería más difícil—hablaba consigo mismo Ban Midou que jugaba con el objeto que sus clientes querían recupera, fue cuando escucho un ruido en seco caer cerca de él—chico mono, ¿Qué sucede?—le pregunto mientas lo incorporaba lo mejor posible.

— ¡ah!, eres tu serpiente tarada, por favor salva a la fortaleza—le contesto para perder el sentido.

—La fortaleza—repitió lo ultimo dicho del último dicho por el descendiente de los Maryūdos— ¿Ginji? Kazuki—dijo para llamar a una ambulancia e ir por alguien, sea lo que sea que encontraría ahí necesitaría ayuda, si pudieron vencer al hombre mono y dejarlo casi muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el café de Paul.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Heven, aquí está el objeto guarda nuestras partes—le hablo para irse de ahí corriendo dejando a más de un desorientado por su altitud.

—vaya, que me llames me hace feliz, pero soy caro sabes—le hablo un joven alto, de cabello negro y vestimentas negras—y dime, mi estimado Ban Midou ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

—ya estas de pervertido Akabane si fuera por eso ya estaría en algún hotel con cualquiera, te llame por una misión de rescaté y sé que te interesara, han secuestrado a tu amado Ginji en su mejor campo de batalla, y como se que tu amas las peleas con gente fuerte tal vez quisieras enfrentarlo—le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la fortaleza.

—Vaya, dices cosas interesantes, es un trato Ban Midou y si es gratificante el trabajo hasta puede ser que lo haga gratis—le contesto mientras reía, siguiendo al oji-azul.

Ambas personas pasaron la entrada de la fortaleza y buscaron a alguna alma viva, ya que solo se olía sangre, que hacía que sonriera más el Dr. Jackal, que lo demostraba en su aura asesina.

— ¡Oyes!, pervertido deja de excitarte o nos descubrirán—le hablo con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdona Ban, pero este aroma es gratificante, el aroma de una matanza de fuertes—hablo visualizado a varias personas conocidas por su fortaleza en esa prisión cibernética.

Caminaron cerca de cuatro horas y fue lo primero que escucharlo un grito muy conocido para ambos.

—Srta. Himiko—pensaron ambos para correr hacia donde provenía el grito y cuando entraron uno se detuvo en seco.

—Qué demonios haces Ginji, Takuma—les grito a verlos juntos, uno penetrado a quien era la señorita veneno y el otro mordiendo para rasgando la sensible piel de la joven.

—Esto es sorpresivo ver al lindo y amable del Ginji violando sin compasión a su amiga y por lo que veo también disfrutaste de muchas y del joven Kazuki—le dijo mientras sacaba su espalda carmesí.

Ban miro a su alrededor y vio a Sakura en el piso cubierta de sangre y semen, un poco más lejos de esta varios no sabía diferencial si eran mujeres o hombre de iguales condiciones o peores, ya que podían estar muertos y sin saberlo solo se movió para golpear a los rubios y quitarle a su amiga—hey Himiko, contesta—le movía con delicadeza y la joven abrió los ojos para tocarle la mejilla—Ban, Ginji me llamo y dijo que…

—Silencio Himiko, luego me dirás ahora descansa—le hablo con voz dulce, mientras la alejaba lo suficiente en compañía de la hermano de las agujas.

—Ya me estaba cansado de esperar y a quién quieres Ban—le pregunto mientras veía como los otros dos levantarse

—Ve por Ginji es lo que deseas no—le contesto mirándoles con odio—yo me quedo con Takuma y después sacaremos a todos.

—Por este placer, te ayudarle con gusto—dijo para correr hacia su presa.

—Midou, por fin llega el momento de matarte con mis manos y cuando mueras ultrajare tu frio cuerpo hasta que te pudras jajaja jajajaj—reía el iluminador mientras le veía—un segundo.

—Un segundo tu abuela—grito mientras le golpeaba con su mano derecha—Brazo del Demonio—dijo para golpear al rubio que lo miro y golpeo la parle, donde lo alcanzo y lo volvió a golpear manchándose con la sangre de este, limpiado sus lentes con su camisa y empezar a evacuar a los inocentes que se encontraban ahí para finalizar por el hilandero.

—vaya, Ginji no se que se te metió en la cabeza para que Ban, se enfureciera tanto para darme el permiso de matarte, pero no los culpo ya que mira lo que has hecho—le hablaba el Dr. Jackal para esquivar sus golpes y cortarle a la vez de vez de cuando—será mejor que deje de jugar o Ban se enojara y eso no quiero—finalizo con una sonrisa para esquivar una alta descarga y cortar el corazón del emperador relámpago.

Ban había logrado que despertara la hermana del chico agujar voladora y a verle solamente le dijo—señor Midou, el emperador mato a mi hermano y borro los datos de las personas de la fortaleza—y rompió a llorar suavemente.

El Dr. Jackal había visto al dueño del jagan que era ayudado por las personas que se habían acercado con temor al lugar, y llevaban a los jóvenes hacia las afueras de la fortaleza sin mencionar que al cabeza de púas le entregaron un cambio de ropa limpia. No tardaron mucho de sacarlos ni mencionar la llegada de las ambulancias y el ejército como los policías.

— ¿Qué pasara con las personas de la fortaleza?—le pregunto el pelinegro al encargado de la patrulla.

—No se preocupe señor Midou, se les dará un hogar temporal, mientras el gobierno derrumba este lugar—le hablo mientras lo llevaba a una patrulla en compañía de Akabane.

—No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que me metan en prisión—le hablo Dr. Jackal.

—Pues creerlo ya que pasaremos ahí hasta las muestras de ADN estén listas—hablo con sarcasmo el oji-azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el hospital.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doctores, por favor preséntense a emergencias y a quirófano—se escuchaba los altavoces de los hospitales.

—Hey, chico resiste—le hablaba un doctor mientras lo llevaba a emergencias en compañía de otras personas.

Continuara…

Rompiendo la oscuridad4


End file.
